


I Feel Like Dancin'

by ussnicole



Series: Dirty Work [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alcohol, College, Dancing, Fluff, Gay, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Party, alternative universe, but it's cute, crippling song references, dirty work, songfics, they're pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussnicole/pseuds/ussnicole
Summary: Alex and Jack go to a party.Alex is amusing, Jack is amused.





	1. One

“Jack, come on! It’s gonna be the best party of the year!” Alex was in Jack’s doorway, jumping up and down slightly with a mischievous grin on his face. It was just past six, and Jack had been  lying in his  bed on his laptop when his boyf riend and flatmate came charging in screaming about some party their friends Zack and Rian were hosting. 

“I was sort of hoping to sleep tonight, Alex…” Jack began, slyly shutting his laptop (that totally wasn’t open to his secret Tumblr page dedicated to British shows and Supernatural). 

“You slept yesterday! You haven’t gone out all week and we don’t even have classes tomorrow.” Alex was unfazed by Jack’s apparent lack of enthusiasm ; he had the tendency to overcompensate for his friend’s perpetual want to stay inside and do nothing. He skipped (he  actually skipped, Jack swore he saw him bouncing) over to Jack’s bed and flopped down next to him, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder and fluttering his eyes up at him. 

“I like to sleep every night, believe it or not,” Jack said sarcastically, strategically ignoring his friend’s puppy dog eyes and reaching for the pack of gum on his bedside table.  Popping a piece in his mouth, Jack looked down at Alex, who was still staring up at him with a pleading look on his face. “Alex, you know I don’t particularly like parties. There’s people and the music is kinda lame and I’m very embarrassing when I’m drunk and-”

“Jack.” Alex sat up, turning so he was facing Jack. “You’re forgetting the best part about parties.”

“There is no best part! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!”

“You know what?” Alex changed the subject, smoothly placing his hand high on his friend’s thigh and squeezing lightly, completely cutting off Jack’s train of thought.

“What?” Jack breathed, momentarily flustered.

“I feel like dancing.”

“Oh, goddamn it.  Fine.”


	2. Two

Jack had no idea why he had agreed to this. It was hot, there were too many people, and someone had shoved a suspicious fluorescent-yellow drink in his hand. He had lost Alex three seconds through the front door, and he was almost completely certain a tall guy who he recognized but whose name he couldn’t remember had just grabbed his junk.

He guessed he knew how  Kesha felt.

Following a rather large stream of people headed towards the middle of the house, Jack was jostled and groped along until he made it to an area with just enough air to breathe by the staircase. There were couples on every other step, making out and feeling each other up, and Jack averted his eyes, his cheeks tinged pink.

Was that a  nipple ring? 

All of a sudden, a rather frustrated looking Alex came through the hallway to Jack’s left, trying desperately to shake a clingy blonde who was grinding up on him as she stumbled to keep up. 

“You look like someone I used to date,” she slurred in his ear, biting the ear lobe softly. Alex jumped, turning away from her and letting out a little ‘ugh’ of disgust. 

“Not interested, girl,” he replied, taking a swig of the bottle of beer he was holding.  Or, trying, anyway. The girl tripped into him, causing the bottle to slosh dangerously and Alex to stumble back, hitting a wall. When he looked up, Jack made eye contact with him and giggled, winking surreptitiously and walking over. 

“He doesn’t swing that way,” Jack said to the girl, pulling Alex in by the collar and kissing him hard on the mouth.

“ Whooo , you know it, baby!” Alex replied, swatting Jack’s ass gently and then swaying off, singing along (loudly and off-key) to the music that was playing. The girl was asleep, leaning against the wall. Jack, sighing, carefully pulled her arm over his shoulder and took her over to a couch, setting her down gently next to two other girls who were chatting. They smiled at Jack and took over, propping the blonde up on a pillow and making her comfortable. Jack grinned back and then resumed his post next to the stairs, surveying the party and looking for familiar faces. 

Meanwhile, Alex was up on a coffee table, holding his beer above his head and shaking his hips. His best friend Zack was up with him, standing directly behind Alex, one of Zack’s legs between Alex ’s for balance. The two of them were making absolute fools of themselves, but both were laughing uncontrollably and they were having a lot of fun. 

Until Zack lost his balance and they both crashed down, right on top of Vic and  Kellin , who were, shall we say,  _ getting it on _ . 


	3. Three

Jack had finally found his friend Haley, who had showed up half an hour late (typical Hayley, really). They were currently touring the house, trying to find people they knew who were doing things they shouldn’t (Such as Frank, who Jack had believed was straight prior to this party – “God works in mysterious  Ways ,  amiright ,” as Hayley put it). Frank was working a not so mysterious Way, and they moved on. Jack wasn’t sure he was going to  unsee that any time soon, but hey! While they were on a roll they bumped into a rather lost looking Ryan Ross, who, while actually being lost and searching for his friend Brendon, had also lost his shirt, his shoes, and his phone. Jack didn’t ask. 

They stumbled upon Alex halfway through their trek. After falling off the table, he had decided to stay on the ground and was making up ridiculous dance moves, surrounded by a crowd of people who were cheering him on. Suddenly, a group of guys (Jack recognized Pete Wentz, Austin Carlile, and Oliver Sykes, to name a few) rushed over and lifted Alex up above their heads, flipping him over a keg stand. He half shrugged as he was held there, and continued to dance, tapping his feet on the ceiling and shaking his butt haphazardly.

The crowd that had been around Alex earlier moved with him, but over their heads Jack could still see Alex. Once the guys let him down he swayed on his feet for a few seconds, trying to catch his balance. He began to tip over but David Escamilla rushed over, propping him up and helping him over to a wall. After a second, Alex pushed off the wall and moved back towards where he had been dancing.

All of a sudden, Rian burst into the room in a cop outfit, his girlfriend on his arm. Someone jokingly shouted out, “The police are coming for you, Alex!” Alex just kept dancing, putting his hands up as Rian walked over with a grin on his face. 

“Alex Gaskarth, you have the right to remain on the dance floor! Show us what you’ve got! I know that’s not all you can do,” Rian yelled, holding up a little megaphone. Alex took the challenge, doing some of the dorkiest moves Jack had ever seen in his entire life. Jack just cringed, leaning over to Hayley.

“That’s my boyfriend, isn’t it?” 

“Yep.”

“Ah well. At least he’s cute.”


End file.
